


Storage Space

by phoenixir



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Moving, Pre-XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixir/pseuds/phoenixir
Summary: After 2 years of using the bottom bunk as storage space Miku encounters an unexpected problem when they move in to their new apartment. A surprise from Hibiki solves everything.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Storage Space

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, I know, but happy birthday Miku.

Miku stared at the 12 boxes that remained after unpacking everything else. She glanced at her and Hibiki's Brad new Semi-double bed. She looked back on the boxes. "What are we going to do with these?" Miku wondered aloud. "Do we even have room?"

Miku felt herself being embraced from behind, "I'm home, Miku."

Miku turned her head to face Hibiki, "Welcome back, Hibiki. What are we going to do with these boxes?

Hibiki smiled smugly, "I was waiting for that question, Miku." Hibiki stood up and held out her hand "I want to show you something."

Miku took Hibiki's hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. She was then led to their bedroom closet "What is it?"

Hibiki walked into the closet and opened a curtain Miku hadn't noticed revealing more then enough storage space for the remaining boxes "We have a huge walk-in closet!"

"Eh?" Miku was shocked she didn't notice it before.

"I'm so glad I had Elfnein-chan whip up this curtain, that looked like a wall." Hibiki smiled. "It was a great surprise, right?"

"What are you doing, Stupid? Don't use alchemy for something like this." Miku sighed not unhappily.

"Sorry. But I really wanted to surprise you. Should I not have done it?"

"…That's not the case. I'm happy, Hibiki." Miku smiled at her Shining Sun. "Let's get back to unpacking."

Hibiki hugged Miku, 'Ah, she's so cute!!'

An hour later they had unpacked almost all the boxes however there were still two small boxes leftover. A small box that said Hibiki and a slightly larger box that said Miku.

Miku opened the box with her name and found a notebook with her Name written in Hibiki's handwriting. "What's this?"

"Ah!!! Don't read that Miku! " Hibiki exclaimed waving her hands frantically.

Miku was curious but figured it was for the same reason that Miku didn't want Hibiki to open the box with Hibiki's name on it. She put the notebook back into the box and closed it. "Should we put these boxes under the bed?"

Hibiki wiped the sweat from her forehead and smiled at her Sunshine. "Sure. I guess some things never change."

Miku smiled at Hibiki, "It sure seems that way but someday..." Miku cut herself off before she said anything more.

"Someday I'll show you what's in that box Miku." Hibiki said with a smile.

"I'll look forward to it, Hibiki." Miku's smile got brighter, "I'll show you what's in my box too."

"I'll look forward to it too, Miku," Hibiki replied warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Incidentally what's in those two boxes are the piano, guitar and lyrical pieces of "Kimi Dake ni" along with MikuHibi's pictures and diaries.


End file.
